undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tellement Désolé
Tellement Désolé est un ennemi secret pouvant être rencontré dans la Salle du Club d'Art. Il fut ajouté grâce au Kickstarter du jeu. Le protagoniste doit lire le panneau dans la pièce de Club D'art quand l'horloge de l'ordinateur est au 10 octobre à 20h00 pour le rencontrer. L'Hôtel MTT doit avoir été atteint au préalable. Profil Apparence Son corps est principalement orange, avec des accents bruns et des cheveux châtain clair. Dans la bataille, il peut porter cinq chapeaux différents. La forme de son museau change avec ses expressions. Personnalité C'est un artiste appréhensif qui a beaucoup tendance à s'excuser, mais autrement amical. Ses attaques ne sont pas des tentatives délibérées de blesser le protagoniste, mais des tentatives plutôt maladroites de montrer son art. En combat Attaques * Il balance sa queue sur le protagoniste tandis qu'il se retourne pour chercher des choses dans son gilet. Cette queue utilise des attaques bleues et orange. * Il lance du papier chiffonné sur le protagoniste. * Il dessine par erreur des Gribouillogres, qui jettent des griffonnages dans des formations circulaires au protagoniste. Le Gribouillogre est battu avec l'ACTION "Dessiner". Stratégie Tellement Désolé ne peut pas être épargné. Le combat peut se finir de deux façons. * Faire avancer le combat sans attaquer pendant au moins dix tours. Le combat ne progresse pas tandis que des Gribouillogres sont présents. * En attaquant 11 fois. Citations Avant le combat * Ahhhh!!! J'suis en retard !!! J'suis en retard!!! Je suis tellement désolé !!! Dialogue mode Pacifiste * Oh, pardon ! Quel empoté... Je te suis rentré dedans. Tellement désolé... Je cherchais juste un truc à dessiner, et... Oh nonon, y a aucun problème ! Aucun ! Pour me racheter, je vais te faire un cadeau. Laisse-moi juste regarder dans ma veste ! '#1' * Euuh, j'ai du mal à trouver un truc dont je peux me séparer. Ah, attends ! J'ai toujours mon calepin ! Je peux toujours dessiner quelque chose ! J'suis plutôt bon, comme artiste, tu sais. Je vais te faire un SUPER dessin !!! '#2' * D... désolé... Ce dessin n'est pas si bon finalement. Minute ! J'ai compris ! Il me suffit de trouver du papier de meilleure facture ! '#3' * Sauf que j'ai aucun papier qui fasse l'affaire... C'EST PAS&GRAVE !!! Je n'ai qu'à utiliser mon... Crayon magique ! Il doit être quelque part sous cette paperasse !!! '#4' * C'est bon ! Je l'ai ! Ce crayon est vraiment génial ! Tout ce que je dessine avec... semble PRENDRE VIE, LITTÉRALEMENT ! Euuuuuh, oh zut !! C'est trop réel, pour le coup ! '#5' * AHHHHH!!! 'qu'au moins un Gribouillogre est présent' * J'ai foiré. J'ai complètement foiré. Oh non. J'ai plus qu'à utiliser un crayon classique. Voyons... '#7' * Prépare tes mirettes !! J'ai terminé. Voilà ton dessin ! Tu en penses quoi ? Ça représente ton être intérieur... Sympa, hein !?... (Ça lui a pas du tout plu. C'est trop moche.) Bon ! C'est sur ces belles paroles que je vais te laisser ! A plus ! À la revoyure ! Sayonara ! Au plaisir ! Hasta la vista. Ok, j'y vais.#8 Dialogue en combat * Oh! Oups ! Ça pique ! Tellement désolé... je suis en plein milieu du chemin ! Je devrais pas me tenir aussi près. Oh, je ne fais que t'importuner, pas vrai ? * Mince, je ne fais que ça, me mettre sur le chemin. Désolé, j'suis vraiment qu'un boulet. À me balader comme ça devant toi... * Tu serais pas... en train de me TUER, des fois ? ... désolé, je vis une période difficile. SI en plus de ça tu me tues, je risque de finir par craquer. Ce serait mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre à tuer, désolé. * ????? J'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas !!!... Désolé, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair. Je ne. Suis pas. Intéressé. Par la mort. Merci bien. * Écoute, personne mystérieuse. Je vais euh... devoir t'avouer la vérité. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais valu beaucoup d'EXP. Que ce soit en cours, au boulot, tous autour de moi... auraient fait gagner 4 à 5 LV aux gens une fois détruits... Mais moi ? C'est à peine si j'arriverais à te faire passer LV 1. C'est pourquoi... J'ai... j'ai jamais été... J'ai jamais été doué. Pour être tué... Donc... Ça me touche que tu veuilles... me détruire. Mais je crois que tu perds vraiment ton temps !! Arrête d'essayer de me tuer!!! * OK, OK. Euh. Si tu arrêtes ce massacre, je te paierai 200G. * 220G? * ... 300G? * A... Attends une minute. Si tu cherches à me tuer... Ç...Ça veut dire... Que tu m'aimes vraiment pas...? Nan, nan, c'est pas possible ! C'est une simple petite tuerie entre gens civilisés !!! On...j'veux dire... On est toujours potes, pas vrai ?! Bon d'accord, pas des POTES, mais, euh, deux étrangers, si peu différents ? Tu sais, deux inconnus, deux anonymes, mais pourtant... Enfin, j'veux dire, j'étais euh... presque prêt à sabrer le sirop de pomme... À sortir le pain frais, le gruyère, et tout... À FAIRE PÉTER LA BARAQUE, QUOI !!! * N... non, tu m'aimes pas non plus, pas vrai...? Personne ne m'aime, j'suis à peine toléré, par ici. '' Je vois que je t'embête... C'est mieux si je pars. AARRRGHHH !!! Mais quel crétin je suis !!!! Pourquoi j'ai pas pigé ça de suite !!! Si tu m'as pas déjà tué, c'est parce que tu M'APPRÉCIES !!! PERSONNE n'agit comme ça ! C'est IMPENSABLE ! '' * Oh. Désolé. J'ai un peu haussé le ton. Pff. J'te fais perdre ton temps, pas vrai...? ... pfiou, je me sens tout... chose. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre m'allonger. Oh, et au fait... Au sujet de tout ça... Euh. Désolé. Textes d'ambiance * Cette créature n'a rien à faire dans cet espace-temps ! 'Examiner' * On vous empêche poliment de passer ! Rencontre * Cet ennemi semble nerveux. 'Neutre' * Cet ennemi semble inquiet. Neutre * Cet ennemi semble troublé. Neutre * Cet ennemi frappe ses index entre eux comme deux marteaux-piqueurs. Neutre * Cet ennemi tente de vous imiter pour avoir l'air cool. Neutre * Cet ennemi vous attaque en dansant un twerk hypnotisant. Neutre * Vous souriez. Il a la tête ailleurs. 'chose' * Vous faites coucou. Il a la tête ailleurs. ['''Quelque chose]' * ''Vous chouinez. Il a la tête ailleurs. ['''Quelque chose]' * ''Vous toussotez. Il a la tête ailleurs. ['''Quelque chose]' * ''"C'est par l'ART que vos rêves prennent vie !" '- Examiner' * Vous dessinez un bateau. Dès que le vent soufflera... '- Dessiner' * L'ennemi s'excuse auprès d'une Faucheuse imaginaire. bas Anecdotes * Tellement Désolé a cinq chapeaux différents qu'il peut porter en combat: un chapeau festif, un petit chapeau de cow-boy, un béret, un chapeau de bouffon et un fedora. * Tellement Désolé ne peut pas être rencontré dans la Route Génocide car le deuxième étage de Calciterre, où il se trouve, est bloqué. ** Si le joueur entre dans la Salle du Club d'Art dans la Route Génocide, Tellement Désolé ne peut quand même pas être rencontré et le panneau dans cette salle indique "Le club d'Art est dorénavant fermé !" * Son apparence est partiellement basée sur l'apparence originelle du supporter. Le supporter voulait se distancier par rapport au jeu pour laisser plus de liberté créative à Toby Fox."So, Toby asked me if I’d be cool obscuring the connection since the character is a pre-existing thing. Part of its so the game feels like a self contained unit and give him control as a creator, which I totally get and I was fine with, and part of it was to avoid the issue of people seeing the name, googling it and giving me stick." - Samael. 23 octobre 2015. Tumblr. * Comme d'autres personnages du jeu, les textes d'ambiance de Tellement Désolé se contredisent. En effet, ils affichent pour Tellement Désolé les pronoms "it" (ça) , "they" ("ils", mais aussi utilisé lorsque le genre est inconnu) et "his" ("son" pour un sujet masculin), ce qui prête à confusion. * Si Tellement Désolé est épargné après la 6ème, 7ème ou 8ème fois qu'il est attaqué, la quantité d'OR gagnée en l'épargnant augmente selon le dernier tour où il a été attaqué. * Tellement Désolé est probablement nommé ainsi sur un quiproquo, car la première fois qu'il arrive, il dit : "Je suis tellement désolé", et le protagoniste peut comprendre que "Tellement Désolé" est son nom. * Si le joueur élimine Tellement Désolé, alors le panneau changera pour afficher "L'Art est mort". Références Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Calciterre de:So Sorry en:So Sorry es:So Sorry ja:So Sorry pl:So Sorry pt-br:So Sorry ru:Так Жаль uk:Так Шкода zh:真抱歉